The Used Tool
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: Artemis is forced to get a husband for making The United states president to a mouse! She picked Percy of course. But zeus thoguh hey why not give ALL the goddess a chance with percy? EVEN HERA This is a Percy x ALL OLYMPIAN GODDESS (Future lemon!)
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys please review and rate!**

******I DON'T OWN PJO!**

___Its been 4 years after the 2nd titan war..._

******Throne room**

All the gods were in the throne room discussing recent events concerning a certain moon goddess.

"Artemis how do you explain your self?" Zeus asked.

"He tried to flirt with me, so I turned him to a mouse." Artemis said.

"You turned the mortals president into a MOUSE!" Zeus screamed at her.

"I did not know nor do I care, he tried to flirt with me!" Artemis responded.

"I don't care!" Zeus said with a face filled with rage. "Due to this the council has unanimously voted to force you to a marriage." Zeus said.

"WHAT?! Fine, I'll sto-" she got cut off -

"Its already too late! You have the rest of the day to find a husband! Meeting DISMISSED!" said Zeus and being the drama king he is, he vanished with a lighting strike. One by one the rest of the gods left until only Apollo was left.

"Finally you can get past the man hating phase of yours." He smirked but it quickly vanished when Artemis shot a arrow to his "Baby maker".

Artemis went to her palace to think of a good husband. She wanted a husband that was loyal, brave, respectful and good looking. She was thinking for an hour until she thought about the Hero of Olympus he had shown all of those traits when he saved her from holding the sky, but it had been a long time since she last saw him after Poseidon's egoistic kid came along. He had a ego as big as Zeus, he thought he was all that because he killed a cyclops on a quest. With that the whole camp treated him as a hero, even Annabeth! She even left percy for him.

So she can have him, which made her happy and relived, since Percy would never cheat and stay faithful to her because of his fatal flaw: personal loyalty.

So its decided Percy is to wed me. She asked Hermes to teleport her to Percy and he agreed. She found her self in a alleyway and she looked for Percy, until she noticed a homeless man being bullied by a gang of males.

"Hey stop that!" she said the as the gang turned around. "Oh well look what we have here what a nice young bitc-" he never finished the word because Artemis turned him to a pig. The gang had tried to flee, but I turned them all into pigs and also then they all ran away from her in fear.

I looked at the homeless man, who was beaten up with blood all over him. When I got closed I saw that he smelled like dragons breath, he had a lot of facial hair, and when he looked at me, I noticed sea green eyes.

"T-thank you l-lady Artemis!" he started stuttered out before he started sobbing.

"Who are you boy?" She asked. As I said that he cried even harder.

"I see not even you remember me.'' Then it struck me. "Percy?" I gasped. He turned to me and said "Yes, I am the Hero of Olympus." he said with a sad smile.

"What happened to you?" I asked still shocked "Well after the titan war, my half brother, who I never knew about, came along and he said his name and stole my girlfriend. I saw Annabeth cheat on me with him by the beach. Then I got blamed for stuff I didn't do, all the campers started to ignore me for the NEW Hero of Olympus just because he killed a cyclops." He said while crying.

"What about your mother?" I asked. "She too forgot about me, when she heard about how much Poseidon praised him and started treating him like a son as well as Paul." He told me crying even harder.

"I'm so sorry Percy!" I said trying not to cry.

"Its ok, its not you fault, I'm still alive thanks to this gun I got from one of my quest. It had unlimited bullets that shoot celestial gold bullets.'' He said.

"Id be right back" I said quickly as I flashed to the throne room to announce my decision to marry Percy, so I called them all here.

When they were all seated I started talking "I found the one who I wish to marry."I said as Zeus beamed at me "Great flash him here!"  
I did, but what I saw when I teleported him here made the whole throne room gasp. It was a man that looked like a hobo, but what was worse was that he was holding a gun to his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled as I took the gun away. He opened his eyes and was surprised.

"WHY IS THERE A SUICIDAL HOBO HERE!" Zeus yelled with rage

"He is the one I wish to marry." I said.

"Why do you wish to marry him!" Zeus said with digest.

"Because he saved us twice already and is very brave.''I answered him.

"WHAT?! How did he save us?!" Athena asked.

Then Percy spoke up. "I saved you sad bunch from Kronos and Gaea 3 years ago," he said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! ONLY PERCY DID THAT AND HE IS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Poseidon yelled, thats when Percy looked up and pushed his hair back, which made the gods gasp.

"Percy, is that you? What happened to you?" Hermes said.

"Its very simple, after I saved the world, I was forgotten and tossed away by everyone. I bet not one of you thought about me once after I left, did you?" Percy said with venom as the gods looked down in shame until Hestia said, "But why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I have nothing to live for, so I tried to kill myself, after Artemis left, I thought she had been disgusted by me, so she lied to me for she can leave." He said.

"What about Annabeth, DID YOU BREAK HER HEART?!" Athena questioned in raged at him, but he just gave her a cold look.

"No, she cheated on me with my half brother Robert. She only went out with me because she thought she can become famous for been with the Hero of Olympus, so after I saved the world TWICE, everyone forgot about me even my mother." He said all the gods were trying not to cry, but all the goddess WERE crying.

"So if you please give me back my gun,'' he asked hopeful, but made the goddess cry even more.

"No, we brought you here for we are forcing Artemis to marry someone and she chose you." Zeus said. Percy looked shocked.

"Im sorry Percy, but please marry me, I don't think there's any decent male left out there beside you!" I said pleadingly, he just looked at me for a long time. "Fine I accept," he said.

The gods smiled and Zeus said, "Percy, for becoming Artemis husband, you shall be made into a god to spend the rest of time with her!" Then he pointed his bolt at him and a golden ray shot out of it and hit Percy straight in the chest. It made him lose his facial hair and toke away his nasty smell. Next the big things happened, he grew muscles but not too much and was lean. Then he grew to 6'6 ft and his eyes turned to a beautiful gold color then back to its original color.

When the transformation was over, we were looking at a tall handsome muscular Percy and when he smiled, he made all the goddess blush. When I say all, I mean Athena, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter and even HERA herself. And I will admit it, even me. That made all the gods angry, even Zeus was about to kill him, when all the goddess said stop and forced him to not killing him. Which made Percy confused to why they did.

"Very well then Percy, you are now the god of heroes, swordsmanship, combat, loyalty, and time, since you defeated Kronos and since you are too powerful, you shall be made an Olympian god," Zeus said shocking the whole room.

******Well was the first chapter great or gay?**

******Please review on what you think should happen and if I like it, I might do continue it!**

******Check out my other story's as well!**

******~PerfectPercyStory's**


	2. Super late Chapter

**I dont own PJO**

_"Very well then Percy, you are now the god of heroes, swordsmanship, combat, loyalty, and time, since you defeated Kronos and since you are too powerful, you shall be made an Olympian god," Zeus said shocking the whole room._

**Zeus pov**

Why is my wife BLUSHING!

how dare she no how dare HE!

time to kill...

**Ares Pov**

Is my girlfriend blushing at him?

I have more muscles than him so who cares...  
DAMN IT

**Apollo Pov**

Pshhh Im still better looking then him...right?**  
**

**Hermes Pov**

Dannggg he got ripped maybe he and I can go to clubs later..**  
**

**Poseidon Pov**

HAH life father like son!

**Hera Pov**

Oh my I never had this feeling for a demigod before what could it be?

**Athena pov**

Wow is that the small scrawny boy That used to date my daughter?

I just might take him for myself... oath or not

**Demeter Pov**

wow, I should marry him ONLY if he too likes cereal...

**Percys Pov  
**

As I looked around many goddess were looking at me.

"Zeus, is there something on my face or on me?" I asked

"The goddess seem to be looking at me. I thought I had a smudge of dirt or something."

Said goddess went red as a cherry.

"Is that so... All male gods leave, I shall call percy back after I talk to some goddess." Zeus commanded in a tone which told others not to argue.

As the gods left he turned to the rest.

"umm ok." I said

**Zeus Pov**

As they left I then turned to the rest

"Get those in-pure thoughts out of you head, percy is to be married and your all checking him out?!"

The goddess felt ashamed except for artemis who felt irritated for seeing how much goddess like him.

I was abut to say something when I had an idea.

"Hera, Is it true that You cant divorce me even though you dont love me?"

Hera shocked with his question imply nodded.

"What if I divorce you?" I asked

"Then nothing would happen thats the only way for us to divorce." Hera asked.

"Excellent Then I divorce you." I said as plainly like asking for the time.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Hera asked a bit offended.

"I did, but not anymore after I realized My mistake in leaving Leto." I said

"Understandable, I dont have anything aganst here." Hera said.

"Very well then I here by divorce you Hera." I said

"And I here by revoke all maiden vows maid to me."

Several gasps were heard.

"Father, but why?" Athena asked.

"For this, As you all know us gods can marry as much women as we can **(Im using some creative freedom and making that up.)**

So now Every goddess may ermmm Lay with percy if he wishes so." I said embarrassed that I just said that to my daughters and ex-wife

Many blushed as they thought about Laying with percy.

"Any objections?" No one objected except Artemis who was mad about sharing Percy

"very, well" I said

I mentally called them back.

As they sat down on my thrones I asked "Since I divorced Hera any one else wishes to divorce?"

"I do" said Hephaestus

Aphrodite shrieked

"Why!"

"Because You cheat too damn much woman!" Hephaestus said.

"So? You never cared before why do you care now?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because this, I wished to be married to someone else." Hephaestus

"No on will marry you!" Aphrodite smirked

"Actually Ive been cheating on you with her the past decade or so." Hephaestus said

Aphrodite frowned "Whats her name?"

"Aetna." Hephaestus said

"You mean that nymph you went out before!" Aphrodite shrieked

He nodded

I cleared my throat "Well any ways that is all unless any of the goddess wish not to participate in the Earlier discussion."

They blushed once again even Aphrodite forgetting about her argument with Hephaestus.

"What discussion Can I join? Percy blurted out.

I chuckled "Trust me percy you were already in before you knew it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, meeting dismissed." I said.

**I know, I know you all hate me for not updating this story but to be honest its my fault I completley forgot about this story**

And yes this is a real shot ch, but fear not longer ones shall come in the future! And I know the ending to the Ch is weak.

Also please read My other story's!

~PerfectPercyStory's


	3. My Tingeling Nipples

**I DONT OWN PJO**

Hello guy's Im making up for not updating most of my storys in a LOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG TIME

So im going to updated and rewrite some of my storys! *Fist pumps!*

No your not dreaming, Im going to Post a picture of all the Chapters im working on

Well anyways on to reviews!

_Torrasque666 __8/18/13 . chapter 2_

_sorry, but the OOC is just... just too much. Granted, from the summery, I'm not sure why I expected better..._

_**Well duhhh this is FANFICTION not every god/camper is going to act like the originals.**__  
__**But if it gets TOO ooc just pm me and If i get a lot ill tone it down a bit.**_

BooksRide

_8/17/13 . chapter 2_

_please update soon i cant wait to see what happens!_

**Ill update when I can but since im feeling bad about not updateing most of my storys im going to update alot more often with better and longer chapters**

_Xerzo LotCN __8/17/13 . chapter 2_

_... not sure not sure but i may read it ..._

**I hope you like it!**

_PoseidonsWrath5 __8/17/13 . chapter 2_

_not bad keep up the good work and make sure not to leave the ending of chapters all corny like second chapter lol_

**Dont worry that was a one time thing!**

_percy zoe and artemis fan __8/17/13 . chapter 2_

_Hahahaha wow confused and hilarious chapter great chapter_

**Thanks!**

_WhiteEagle1985 __8/17/13 . chapter 2_

_Why do I smell the whiff of a possible harem?_  
_Interesting chapter here, though you need to work on your writing._

**Trust me I know! I might have a possible beta but if not You can be it.**

Well If your a good beta then PLEASE beta for me!

Im not as Bad as the others but I cant use commas and periods that well.

And if you wish send me a link to your storys by om and If its good Ill do a shout out!

Last thing, well second to last you see I get like 3k readers and like 50+ followers and favorites but...but...

NO REVIEWS!

If you dont review I wont know If im doing a good or bad job in my story's!

Now the REAL last thing

If you read the Authors note write PerfectPercyStory's rock!

I wanna see how much people will reed it.

**Chapter 3? Yeah, Chapter 3**

Percy Pov

After The meeting I wondered what he meant by the *Earlier discussion*

I remembered that its Late at night and decided to go to my New Palace.

And let me tell you my Palace makes the White house sound like a tool shed.

I Layed down from exhaustion, Becoming a god really takes it out of you 'y know?

Then one hing led t another and I fell asleep.

With a weird feeling someone is watching me.

I was peace full until somebody shaked me

"WHAT WHAT!" I screamed at the person

"Percy your going to be late for your party!" Said the figure who I think was hermes

"Whats party?" I asked

"Bro, You just became a god! How cant we party?" Hermes said flashing on a shirt and pants on for me

"Fine where is it?" I mumbled still sleepy

"Ill flash you there"

"Ok."

When he flashed me I saw Romans and Greeks fighting over who better singers.

A greek saw me and said

"I bet percy can sing better!" the figure said

"Is that so? The we are going to have a contest in the afternoon!" a roman said

"Fine!"

"Fine" and the greeks and romans slowly walked away

Then I realized i was supposed to sing

"Shit!" I yelled

Hermes looked at me and said "Well bro looks like you need a band!"

"Yeah, I guess I do" I said

"Ill join!" He said

"Really?"

"Yeah sure but you need four more people" he said

"Oh I do?" I sad flabberghasted

"Dont worry Ill bring them, All you got to do is get dressed and rehearse"

"Ughhhh ok" I grumbled

**TIME SKIP TO THE CONTEST**

As the Romans finished the orchestra

The Romans laughed like we stood no chance.

As I made my way the stage

The I saw who was in the band

Hermes was using a conch

Artemis was on drums

Athena was in guitar

And Aphrodite was in piano

I lost, I had no motivation

But then I heard a chant I listened closer

_Percy_!

_Percy_!

_Percy_!

_Percy_!

Thank you, everyone

I can hear the voices calling me!

The stage is my life; Ill show you how I roll!

Then I took of my jacket and flung it to the air showing the shirt i was wearing had two holes open to see my nipples

I spoke to the microphone **"This song is called My tingeing Nipples!"**

**"Hard where it feels good!"**

**"You and us, We're all hard!"**

**"Its how god decided to make us!**

Then I squeezed my nipples

**"My nipples are trembling;**  
**Im scared!"**

**"Softly with your hands see how they tremble soooooooooo-**

The somebody kicked me in the head

"Thats not the song we're doing" artemis said

"Sorry I couldn't resist" I said jokey

"HAHAHAHAH, How original for rubble like greeks to sing a JOKE song!" Octavian said

I stood up and spoke "Sorry, that was a gift from me to you heres the REAL SONG"

I cleared my throat and looked at my band to see if they were ready

They looked confident

So I began to sing

_**Blue... I want to fly everywhere,  
in that blue sky but, you're the one that can fly,  
I can't. It's because my wings are tainted.**_

**Please... Don't leave me behind.**  
**If it's for you, I'll fly once more.**  
**The blue sky is so beautiful that I want to cry.**  
**I'll fly with these tainted wings.**

**And I'll fall to where you are.**  
**Fallen down.**

**White. I want to drift with you in those white clouds,**  
**but you're the one who can reach them,**  
**I can't. It's because my dream was created.**

**Please... Don't leave me behind.**  
**If it's for you, I'll fly once more.**  
**I forsake the beautiful, blue sky.**  
**I'll fly with these tainted wings.**

**I'll always be by your side forever, even if it's painful.**

**Rain.**  
**A monochrome rain,**  
**nothing can be seen.**  
**Please, save me.**  
**Looking for you, I fly,**  
**on crimson dyed wings.**

**The blue sky is so beautiful that I want to cry.**  
**I'll fly with these tainted wings.**

**And I'll fall to where you are.**  
**Fallen down.**

The crowd was quiet for a bit

Then they exploded in applause

Guessed they liked it

Suddenly 3 figures hugged me

It was Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite

Artemis and Athena kissed each of my cheeks and Aphrodite kissed me Full on lip with tongue

Athena and Artemis growled at her

"Fine, fine!" She said

Finally the party was over I walked off stage leaving my band behind.

I flashed to my palace and fell on my bed tired as hell

It was a few minutes of peace untill hermes came

"Bro, what are you doing?" He said confused

"Ummm, resting." I said bluntly

"Bro, I aint got time for that! We have to go now!" He said

"Why and where?" I asked in a tone that said 'Hell no get the freak out'

"Well to your AFTER PARTY WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO" He bellowed

I Groaned and said

"Might as well" I shrugged and flashed to the party ready to face anything that comes at me.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Well, heres a bit longer Ch, the Bad guy is not going to happen yet**

**Ima make some adventures with percy for the next 2-3 Chapters**

**Sorry I took a loooonnnnggg time to give you guys a chapter**

**Im starting chool in like few days so I have to get prepaired im a sophomore this year :)**

**Well anyways if you wish to see the original songs for**

**_My Tingling Nipples_ **

And

**_Fallen down_**

Its right here

watch?v=HlplLEpnmQw

**Well anyways I might adopt a story from jaydenjackson so expect a new story soon maybe**

**And check out my other storys as well!**


	4. Ohhhhh noooooooooooooo

A/N

Im in school now so I can only update rarely now But I will

Thats all sorry and Im going to write a HARRY POTTER Fan fiction due to fan request.

Bye


	5. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	6. ok

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
